LoZ-Beauty and the Beast
by Skyloftwing
Summary: A great and prosper kingdom goes awry once the prince is cursed by the evil King of Theives. Will he be able to break the spell with true love before the last petal of an enchanted rose falls? Zelink, combination of TP, OoT, and SS. Rated T, Multichapter.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a vast and prosper kingdom called Hyrule. In this kingdom, there was a prince that was very kind and selfless, and was quite well known for his fencing skills and incredible marksmanship. Hyrule's fields were always flourished and green, the forests were abounding and spry, and the crystal-blue waters sparkled.

However, there was a less fortunate land abutting Hyrule. It was an unforgiving and heinous land, a desert whose winds brought biting sand grains and was devoid of life other than the thieves that prevailed there. The king of the desert thieves was envious of Hyrule and its vibrant lands, and resented the prince and his benevolent ways.

One day, he devised a plan to try and extirpate the kingdom and do away with the prince. Knowing of the princes' kindhearted reputation, he used dark magic to turn himself into a senile old man and went to the castle on a particularly foul and bitter night. After knocking on the door, the prince opened the door to reveal a haggard old man, soaked from the chilling rain.

"May I please have a room for the night?" begged the old man. "I was trying to reach my child's home before nightfall, but alas, this dreadful storm hit." The prince the flashed a charming smile, then replied, "Of course my good sir! Please, feel free to stay and rest as long as you need!" The king-turned-old man then followed the prince to the chambers that the servants were preparing.

Once they reached the hall outlying the chambers, the old man turned back into the dark king, and shouted to the shocked prince, "My people live in a scorching and unforgiving desert with a repulsive and piggish man for a king while yours all have their little happily-ever afters with an admirable prince! Let's see how happy they are with a terrifying and beastly prince!"

With that, the evil king turned the prince into a blue-eyed wolf. Laughing hysterically, the evil king took off with the canine fast in pursuit. The prince-turned-wolf thought it best that that the curse would dispel if he killed the evil sorcerer. The wolf, which had caught up with the wizard, then tackled the evil sovereign and tore him apart. Unfortunately for the prince, killing the king did not change him back.

Suddenly, the prince saw a shining golden light and heard the ethereal voices of the goddesses talking to him. _"Brave prince, you need not worry too much. Because of your good deeds in the past, we will bend this curse, but only you can break it. Instead of remaining a wolf, you will sporadically change between human and beast. We three goddesses cannot bend the spell for all time, as the power we lend to you will run out at some point. To time our power, we give you this magical rose. Before the last petal falls from this rose, a girl must fall in love with you, and you must love her in return. Only then, the spell will be broken. If not, the spell will become permanent, and you will lose your human form and be domed to remain a wolf for the rest of your days."_

The voices then disappeared and left the prince alone to his fate. Once the prince turned back to a human, he took the enchanted rose and stored it in a glass case, its delicate beauty giving off an ethereal glimmer. The inhabitants of the kingdom grew afraid of the princes' wolf self, and soon moved away, leaving Hyrule barren and dull. As the years past, the prince fell into despair, as no one could love a monster.


	2. Chapter 1- Zelda

Zelda woke slowly as sunlight streamed through the grand windows of her chambers. She merely turned over and smothered her face back into the pillow. _Great,_ she thought, _today's suitor day. I think I'm just going to stay in bed and sleep all day and have my parents tell all the coming lords, dukes and princes to just go screw themselves. Yes, that sounds very nice, _she thought while smiling.

Just as Zelda decided this, her handmaiden Linna crashes through the door, and practically _shouts_ in a chipper voice, "GOOD MORNING PRINCESS! SUITOR DAY!" Linna continues by dancing around the room, grabbing the appropriate materials for the day as she says more quietly, "Maybe today you will meet your prince charming! Oh but if you're going to meet him, you're going to have to get up first."

Zelda then whined, "But I don't want to get up and meet Prince Pompous or Sir Supercilious."

Linna shook her head and responded, "Oh, but I'm sure that at least one of them will not be as stuck up as the ones you have seen so far."

"Linna, I highly doubt that. All the suitors I have met so far are nothing more than arrogant jerks that care only about how much glory they are showered with or how full their pockets are."

"Zelda, you are never going to like any of these men or find out one of them is not as bad as you think they seem if you don't ever give him a chance. Now get out there and find your prince."

Zelda reluctantly complied and slowly rose off the bed, her long brunette locks falling in front of her amaranthine eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm up," she sleepily replied as Linna handed her the dress and tiara. "Alrighty then let's get ready then, chop chop," Linna said as she left Zelda alone to change.

As soon as Zelda finished changing, she left to go find her parents who, she was most likely guessing, were waiting in the throne room preparing for the introduction of the suitors. As she walked through all the twists and turns of the castle, she mused on her and Linna's conversation to herself, _I bet you all the suitors today are going to be nothing more than spoiled brats with childish attitudes. Oh, I would so much rather be reading a good book than meeting all these men. _She smiled to herself as she thought about her favorite book, a story about a boy who becomes a hero and fights an evil king all to save and protect the beautiful princess. _How nice it would be if a handsome hero like that came and got rid of all those frivolous suitors just for me. Ha. Like that would ever happen. _

Reaching the throne room, Zelda saw she guessed correctly as both the King and Queen were there sitting upon each of their respective thrones. King Harkinian, upon seeing his daughter, rose up and said, "Ah, my dear, how nice of you to come and join us early. Come sit down, the suitors should be here any time now."

Zelda looked up at the King and said, "Father, don't you think I'm a little… _young_ to be married?"

"Of course not, my dear! You're only about nineteen right now! Why, your mother and I married when we were sixteen!"

"You know Dad, that really isn't helping me right now." Zelda said with an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

The old man sighed, taking his daughters' petite, soft hands into his own large, worn ones and said, "Listen, Zelda, your mother and I are not going to be around forever. Our time of reigning will soon come to an end. We have seen how you have matured so fast, and we think you have to makings to be a fine Queen. Besides, you are our only heir, and we want you and the kingdom to be ready in case something happens to us."

Zelda, seeing no way around it, reluctantly agreed and sat back into her throne. She really did not want to marry one of the suitors, but at the same time, she didn't want to let down her parents.

One of the advisors, Niko, was seen stumbling to the entrance of the large throne room, once there, he turned around, facing the royals, and unraveled a large scroll. A _large _scroll that probably went rolling away the moment it hit the ground due to the long list of names that Niko was about to read off. _The poor guy_, Zelda thought.

About twenty minutes later, Niko finished reading all the suitors' names **(A/N: You're crazy if you thought I was going to name all those suitors off)**, and the suitors came in, poor Niko had to read each suitors' name again before they strutted on in, paying no mind to anyone except the royal family.

As each suitor came in and came out after their obnoxious presentations, gifts and praise, Zelda couldn't help but realize she was right earlier about these men being no better than any she'd seen before. One of the dukes she met today had to be the most pompous she'd seen of all. In fact, his hairstyle almost had the word pompous in it, as it was called a _pomp_ad_ou_r. She recalled the meeting almost perfectly.

_After the lord bowed his head, knowing he had not pleased the royals, he turned and left. Once out of the room, Niko announced, "Hunter and Duke of the village of Kakariko, Groose." _

_With that, the doors swung open, and the "groosenator" came swaggering inside in all his glory, chin held high, over-muscular arms swinging back and forth, an idiotic smirk on his face, and reekfish colored hair rising up like a shark fin. _

_Stopping in front of the thrones, he curtly bowed to the king and queen saying, "Your majesties," then turned to the princess and said, "Possible future Queen of Grooseland," and proceeded by bowing low and kissing her hand, meanwhile, all that was running through her mind was, _he did **not** just say that.

_Afterwards it was nothing but complimenting her beauty far too many times and having to endure his smug retelling of different animals he'd hunted and killed, mostly wolves. When King Harkinian called time, Groose just turned around, and simply strutted back on out, smirk still on face as though he'd won._

Now here Zelda was, sitting in her room during the evening time, thinking about each painful meeting, crestfallen that one of those men was her husband-to-be, even more depressed that her father was about to auction her off before she even got the chance to see the world, just like she had dreamed.

_But maybe I don't have to marry one of them, maybe I can see the world before I'm auctioned off,_ she suddenly thought. As she thought more, she realized she couldn't do that because she had a duty to her kingdom. _Maybe I could run away, see the world, then come back to take my place as my parents' heir._ Now giddy with happiness, Zelda leapt up and began to plot her escape, and set it for that very night. She got all her preparations done but one. "Now I just need to sneak some food from the kitchens, then I'll be ready." With that, she got up and head for the kitchens, but then, she bumped into the self- proclaimed "groosenator".

"Hey daring, where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked in his arrogant tone.

"Excuse me, but I'm in a hurry-"

"Well I've got something to talk about anyway, so make some time. You see, I traveled quite a distance from my hometown to this castle, all just so I had the chance to look upon your beauty," he smugly said with an attempt at a charming smile.

"Well, yes, Sir Groose but a lot of other men made the same trip or a longer one for the same purpose so don't think that's your advantage for my hand. It all rules down to who'd be the best king, not the one with the most sympathy." With that Zelda pushed past him, Only for Groose to trap her once more.

"I wasn't finished yet. Anyway, out of all the men who made the same trip or longer as me, I think that not only would I be the best king, but I would also be the handsomest and make you the happiest. So, what do you say?" He finished with _another_ failed charming smile.

"Well, I think…No." With that, Zelda gave him a final push and ran away from him, leaving the "groosenator" a fuming and dejected mess.

After she had gotten the food and the rest of her supplies, Zelda snuck out to the royal stables and packed her things in saddlebags. Approaching her horse, she reached out and hugged his muzzle to her chest, all the while stroking his mane and said, "Hey, Moonbeam. Let's get out of here, yeah?" Then she saddled up the horse, mounted him, and with a click of her tongue and the kick of her boots, the rode off into the ultramarine night.


End file.
